Pumpkins, Princesses and Halloween
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Matt and Emily have a 9 month old baby.  This is a fluffly tale of their first Halloween together.  One shot...I think.


Emily put the finishing touches on Madison's pumpkin costume. She was 9 months old and this was her first Halloween. The costume made her look plump and round much to her mother's delight. Her little legs wrapped in black leggings and little black shoes. Emily smiled at the scene before her hoping that Matt would make it home in time to see their little princess in her bright orange outfit. He called an hour ago to tell her he had a case but would do everything in his power to make it home to go trick-or-treating with them. They both realized how crazy others thought they were taking their baby out, but neither one really went a lot after major events changed their childhoods forever and they vowed their child would always have the memories that they missed out on.

Emily sat Madison on the couch and grabbed her camera off the coffee table. She snapped several pictures capturing the moment to share with all of their friends. She picked her daughter up and placed her on her lap. Emily added her tiara to her own head before holding her arm out and taking a picture of the two of them together. A skill she had mastered after the baby was born wanting many photos of them together but no one around to take them. She decided this would be the perfect picture for Matt's wallpaper on his computer at work.

Emily looked at her watch as she realized it was getting close to time to leave. She wished Matt was there to share in this moment with her, but accepted the reality of their jobs. She knew that even without him she had to carry out the promise they made to each other.

Emily grabbed the diaper bag and slung it over her shoulder opposite the side where she was holding Madison. She placed a kiss on the baby's plump cheek and headed toward the garage to get the stroller. As she opened the door she was startled to find Matt leaning against his car smiling, the stroller open and ready in beside him. Emily grinned at the sight as Madison reached her arm out to her daddy. Matt willingly took his baby girl and kissed her head before turning his attention the grown-up version. He kissed Emily deeply before placing Madison in her stroller and strapping her in. Emily placed the diaper bag in the basket underneath the seat of the stroller.

"Hey look, my two girls. My princess and my pumpkin, life can't better than this." Matt said as Emily put her jacket on and led the way out of the garage. Matt pushed the code in the keypad for the door to go down and the couple left strolling down the sidewalk. Emily grinned feeling the happiest she had ever felt.

"Yes, your girls. I love you Matt and I love everything you've given me." Emily whispered putting her hand over Matt's on the handle of the stroller. They walked up the path to their neighbor's house. Emily took Madison out of her stroller and carried her to the door. Matt was behind her with the stroller. Emily rang the doorbell and their elderly friend answered.

"Well I was hoping to see you two this evening. I bought something special for this little one in case you stopped by." Mrs. Campbell stated as she reached in a bag to take out a teething ring and a cloth book and putting it in the cute Hello Kitty bag Emily had.

"We decided that even though she's little we'd take her out to see all of our neighbors at least and get some good pictures to share with family and friends." Emily responded as a few more trick-or-treaters came to the door.

"Well I am glad you did. She is the most precious little thing I have ever seen." Mrs. Campbell replied before offering to take a picture of the happy family together. The photos snapped and the Flannery's said their good-byes before walking on to the next house.

Matt and Emily took turns taking their little girl to the houses of the people they knew on the street all of whom had something special set aside for the tiny pumpkin. When she began to get tired they returned home to the sanctity of their house. The pair gave Maddie a bath together and Matt rocked the little girl to sleep feeding her a bottle while Emily read a story. Emily put the book down upon hearing the small snores escaping from her bundle of joy; she got that from her father. Matt placed the sleeping infant in her crib and covered her with a soft pink blanket. She sighed under the warmth causing Matt to smile. He turned to Emily and taking her hand led her out of the room. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Matt dimmed the lights as he pulled Emily onto his lap and began kissing her. They soon gave up on the cuddling and Matt carried Emily to their bed where they made love late into the night falling asleep comfortably wrapped in each other's arms happy with their first Halloween as parents. Matt thinking as he drifted off the pumpkins and princesses are what life were made of, especially on Halloween.


End file.
